What Goes Around, Comes Around
by Neellok
Summary: Momo told Ann, who told Ibu, who told Tachibana, who told Atobe, who told his team, that Echizen was dating Tezuka.


**Title: **What Goes Around, Comes Around

**Pairing: **Shishido Ryo/Echizen Ryoma

* * *

**Momo told Ann . . .**

"Yeah. Apparently, Tezuka liked her since middle school. He refused to tell us why he finally asked her out, but Echizen said yes! They started dating Monday. I'm not sure what to think. Tezuka keeps making us run extra laps. If he doesn't let up soon, people will start dropping like flies. You'd think Tezuka would give us a break now that he finally has a girl."

**Who told Ibu . . . **

"Echizen has a boyfriend. Why would I care if Echizen has a boyfriend? Ah, I understand, you think I'll be jealous. I'm not jealous; I don't care who Echizen dates. She . . ." Ibu had only met Echizen once. Echizen was injured during the game and still managed to seal his Spot. He had worked hard to create that move, and Echizen was the only one to make it impossible to use during a game. It annoyed him and made him admire her at the same time.

**Who told Tachibana . . .**

"They've been dating for months, though Ann didn't go into detail. She did that on purpose. I don't like it when she does that. She should just say what she knows. Why does she always—?"

Tachibana couldn't believe his ears. Tezuka had been dating Echizen for months? He didn't normally keep up on gossip, but the thought of anyone dating Tezuka was mindboggling. Tezuka ate, slept, and breathed tennis. And he had enough time for a girlfriend.

**Who told Atobe . . .**

"Eh? Tezuka has been secretly dating Echizen since middle school?" Atobe lounged on the chaise near his Olympic-sized swimming pool. He placed his virgin Bloody Mary on the tray Hideo held, frowning as he processed the information. Tezuka had lied to him. Atobe thought they had come to an understanding two years ago. Tezuka should have informed him the moment he started dating Echizen so Atobe could congratulate his rival. Anyone who was brave enough to ask out Echizen deserved some reward.

Maybe he should order Tezuka a gift basket of tennis balls and a new pair of sneakers. The last time he had seen Tezuka, his shoes were looking scuffed. He wouldn't allow his rival to wear anything but the best. Tezuka had to be in top form when Atobe defeated him.

**Who told his teammates . . .**

"Tezuka's engaged to Echizen?" Shishido exclaimed. It wasn't possible! There was no way that Echizen would ever date Tezuka! She viewed him as a friend and mentor, right? So what if Tezuka was amazing at tennis, and almost as handsome as Atobe. So what if Tezuka got to spend time with her everyday at school. Ryoma was his! Not Tezuka's!

"Tezuka asked her yesterday and she said yes. They've been secretly dating since middle school. I'm sending him a basket to celebrate; is there anything you would like to include?"

Shishido scowled. "Like hell. I don't care if I have to run all the way over to Seigaku; Echizen is going to be my girlfriend." He didn't care if she was engaged to Tezuka. Echizen belonged with him, and he was going to prove it.

**Who told Echizen . . .**

He skipped practice and commandeered Atobe's limo—with Atobe's permission—so it wasn't really stealing. Shishido didn't have time to wait around for a bus. The ride felt like torture as he waited for the chauffer to pull up in front of Seigaku. He bolted from the car as soon as it stopped.

Shishido walked to the tennis courts and frowned when he found Echizen talking among the Seigaku regulars. She was standing too close to Tezuka. He wrapped an arm around her waist and dragged her away from the others until he was satisfied. There. That was much better.

"Why didn't you tell me you were dating Tezuka?" Shishido asked through gritted teeth. The last time they had bumped into each other, they exchanged phone numbers and he hoped to ask her out on a date tomorrow. He knew she didn't know his plans, but Echizen never mentioned dating Tezuka before. He had invested too much time and feelings into this budding relationship and he wasn't going to see it crumble if he could do something about it.

Echizen stared at him in confusion. Shishido took hope and pulled her closer. "What are you talking about?" she asked.

"Atobe said that you were engaged to Tezuka." Shishido glared when Momo collapsed against Kaido in hysterical laughter. What was so amusing?

"A-Atobe?" Momo wiped tears from his eyes. What was so funny about Atobe knowing Tezuka was engaged? Tezuka and Atobe were close friends and rivals. It would make sense for Atobe to know.

Echizen punched Momo in the arm, giving Shishido satisfaction. He had the urge to punch him too. He hadn't skipped tennis practice for a joke. The thought of Echizen dating anyone but him made his heart hurt.

"How many times do I have to tell you to stop messing with my love life?" Echizen demanded.

Shishido sighed with relief as he realized that it had only been a wild rumor. He grinned when Echizen returned to his side and grabbed his hand. She dragged him from the court—though he wasn't resisting.

"Oi, Echizen, where are you going?"

Echizen smirked and tossed over her shoulder, "On a date." She turned to him as soon as they rounded the corner. "How soon do you think Atobe will find out and declare we got married?"

Shishido laughed and swung their joined hands between them. It was callused and small and it fit in his perfectly. "Three hours."


End file.
